¿Porqué no?
by veroboned
Summary: Drarry. ¿Como explicar esa sensación en la que estás envuelto sin pretenderlo? ¿Acaso importa?


He aquí mi primer intento de Drarry, no sé si al final será un conjunto de drabbles o se quedará así, todo depende de mi musa...

Espero que os guste

* * *

**¿PORQUÉ NO?**

Cerró los ojos intentando que su respiración se relajara, poco a poco fue sintiendo como se acompasaba, subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que el pecho que tenía a su lado.

Su primer instinto fue girarse para decir algo pero lo reprimió junto con un suspiro.

Todo había comenzado de la forma habitual. Pelea un millón.

Hermione decía que después de tantos años ya deberían haber aprendido a tolerarse y superar lo que ella llamaba ''chiquilladas de niños de once años'' pero es que el maldito hurón era único para sacarle de sus casillas solo con una palabra acompañada de ese gesto presuntuoso alzando la ceja. Había comenzado con un ''aparta Potter'' y aunque le obligasen bajo efecto del veritaserum no podría decir en que preciso momento los puñetazos empezaron a convertirse en caricias, vale, no suaves caricias como las que dan las chicas sino mas bien fuertes sobeteos que le erizaron la piel en cuestión de segundos, ni podría decir el momento en el que esos ojos que le miraban normalmente con algo que hasta el momento habría jurado que era puro odio, se habían transformado en dos pozos grises en los que se adivinaban toda la lujuria y el placer del universo.

Noto una mano acariciándole el pecho, parecía imposible que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa manera con el más ligero roce, siguió forzándose a mantener los ojos cerrados, si eso era un sueño no evitaría que se despertase pero intentaría mantener todas esas maravillosas sensaciones el máximo de tiempo posible.

La mano se retiró y sin querer dejó escapar un gruñido de protesta. Había un claro deje de humor en la voz que susurró a su lado.

- No te enfurruñes Potter.

Era la misma voz con la que había discutido discutido, gritado y lanzado hechizos los últimos nueve años pero a la vez era diferente, ahora ya no había un rencor implícito y profundo en sus palabras.

Era una sensación demasiado extraña como para pensar en ella, sobre todo porque esa mano había vuelto al pecho y los largos dedos hacían pequeños círculos con las yemas, rozando solo ligeramente, bajando por su abdomen, delineando los músculos con precisión.

- Tienes la piel suave.

Vale, eso era demasiado raro incluso para ser un sueño, y más que las palabras en si, que también lo eran, fue la calidez con la que fueron dichas lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos y girarse de medio lado.

La réplica murió en sus labios. No estaba ni remotamente preparado para aquella imagen.

Con la mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo rubio, más corto incluso que cuando eran pequeños, pegado a la frente y las sienes y una expresión… no creía haberle visto nunca con esa mirada en calma, tan sosegada, tan relajada que parecía un delito hablarle y romper toda esa serenidad.

Su mano actuó por voluntad propia y retiró un mechón rebelde que se acercaba peligrosamente a romper la perfección de esa imagen, al retirarla no pudo evitar acariciar la pálida piel, primero con la punta de los dedos y después con toda la palma, se arrepintió al instante porque los ojos se cerraron estropeando la bella estampa, y de pronto, un golpe en el pecho, como si el corazón se hubiese negado a latir y hacer circular la sangre, era doloroso que esa mirada se apartase de él.

Siguió acariciando el cuello, el hombro, el pecho, no tenía manos suficientes para todo lo que quería tocar, lo que _necesitaba_ tocar, como si fuese oxígeno, como si únicamente el roce de esa piel le diese la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

Pudo notar fácilmente el momento en el que la otra respiración volvía a cambiar, casi al mismo tiempo que la suya se hacía más rápida, ansiosa y entrecortada.

- Malfoy… Draco… mírame

Fue más un ruego que otra cosa, realmente anhelaba ver esos ojos tormentosos para que el corazón dejase de saltarle en el pecho. Rozó con un dedo los enrojecidos labios justo en el momento en el que esos bellos ojos se abrían y él suspiraba, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Ya no le importaba conocer el motivo por el que había llegado hasta allí o hasta que punto era sorprendente esa situación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el cuerpo que había a su lado, en devorar esa boca entreabierta y volver a perderse en esos besos apasionados que eran capaces de dejarle sin aliento y con la sangre latiéndole en las sienes como un pulsante recordatorio de que todo podía cambiar en un segundo y que no había que dar nada por sentado.

Todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó al mundo mágico le había demostrado que la vida era muy corta y él no iba a perder ni un segundo más. Cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por la maravilla que era tener entre los brazos a Draco Malfoy.


End file.
